23 De Septiembre
by Lizirien
Summary: ShikaIno... ¿Temari regresa a Konoha? ¿Una relacion pasada?... Minific...
1. 22 De Septiembre, un dia antes

**Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto un One-Shot que constara de 3 partes (creo), es decir será un minific o**

**Shikamaru & Ino**

**Titulo: 22 de septiembre, un día antes.**

Ino Yamanaka, la gritona-chillona-problemática Ino se encontraba en casa de su nuevamente amiga: Sakura

-Ino-Pig-Se escuchaba la voz de Sakura

-Por lo menos no soy una frentuda, ¡FRENTUDA!-Gritaban las dos, otra nueva pelea comenzaba.

Era un día comun en una aldea comun.

Pero lo que Ino no sospechaba, era, que en el mismo día de su cumpleaños alguien llegaría para arruinarle toda esperanza

-¡Sakuraaaaaa-Chan!-Escucharon ambas mientras seguían en su griterío

Ambas asomaron sus cabezas por aquella ventana de marco rosado

-Naruto-Baka, ¿Qué se supone que haces en mi casa?-Grito desde el piso superior Sakura

-Sakura-Chan, debemos ir con Sasuke a una misión-Le respondió

-¿Misión? Pero ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ino!-Grito enojada Sakura

-Pero es de suma importancia ir, dijo esa vieja Tsunade-

-Pero…-Sakura miro a Ino, esperando una respuesta de la chica, Ino le sonrió calidamente y grito-¡Narutoooo, Sakura va bajando!-Tomo una rosa y se la entrego en la mano de su amiga-Sakura, tendrás que regalarme algo muy lindo, ya que tendrás mas días para comprar el obsequio-

-Claro Ino- Ambas amigas sonrieron, bajaron y cada una se fue por su camino

nn Sigue leyendo ¿Te gusto? Sigue leyendo nn

Shikamaru Nara, el chico que ama a las nubes y encuentra todo problemático se encontraba, en ese mismo momento observando las grandes y blancas nubes

Tenia una vista maravillosa, tendido en el césped, un inmenso árbol le tapaba la sombra, ninguna persona que lo pudiera interrumpir. Simplemente perfecto.

Hasta que algo, o alguien lo golpeo en su pierna

Se quejo y abrió los ojos para ver quien lo había golpeado, e interrumpido de una siesta de 15 minutos que había decidido tomar.

-¿Shikamaru?-Pregunto aquella rubia

-¿Q…Que…Haces acá?-Logro decir Shikamaru mientras se sentaba y veía a la chica que se encontraba al frente de el, tapándole la visibilidad a las nubes

-¿Qué crees tonto? Te vine a ver, ¡mañana es tu cumpleaños!-Grito la chica con gran entusiasmo

-Pero… nuestra relación-

-Termino, lo se. La termine yo, pero luego de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta de que te extraño y te quiero mucho-Susurro mientras se acercaba al chico

-Eres problemática-Le contesto, antes de juntar sus labios con los de aquella chica

-Te extrañe-Palabras que salian de los labios de la chica

Shikamaru, tan solo afirmaba y la seguía besando

Y un par de ojos celestes los observaban, atónitos a lo que sus bellos ojos veían

Al parecer, este cumpleaños no lo disfrutaría como los anteriores

Lenta, y aturdidamente dejo las bolsas con ramos de flores en el suelo, no creía que eso estuviera pasando… después de todo, ¿Ella no se había ido con sus hermanos?

Vio como Shikamaru soltaba los cuatro moños de la joven y su rubio pelo se esparcía por su espalda.

Vio como Shikamaru besaba el cuello moreno de la joven y bajaba hasta sus hombros.

Vio como los labios de la chica se entreabrían y salía el nombre del chico, que cumpliría años el próximo día.

-Shikamaru-Escuchaba

-Temari-Escuchaba

Gemidos, y mas gemidos…No aguantaría, lagrimas comenzaron a desplazarse lenta y silenciosamente por sus mejillas

Enterró sus largas uñas en la palma de su mano, callo de rodillas, y asi se quedo.

Después de todo… ¿Qué podía hacer una chica problemática y chillona como lo era ella?.

Después de todo… Ella siempre había sabido que el corazón de su excompañero de equipo le pertenecía a la chica de la villa de la Arena.

Después de todo… Ella no era problemática.

Después de todo… ¿Cuándo fue que ella se encontraba tendida en su cama y llorando desconsoladamente?

Escucho que su puerta se abría, sabia que su madre estaba entrando.

Se sentó con ella.

Y la abrazo.

-Ino-Chan, todo pasara-Susurraba su madre de modo de consuelo

Respiración agitada por el llanto.

Su rostro rojo, al igual que sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Después de todo… Era un día antes de su cumpleaños, y nunca antes se había sentido asi de triste.

Lentamente comenzó a caer en el reino de los sueños, su madre un poco mas tranquila salio de la habitación de la rubio y cerro tras de si la puerta.

-Shikamaru-Salio de los labios de la rubia, amiga de Sakura, integrante del grupo Nara-Akimichi-Yamanaka, entrenada por Asuma.

Fin de la primera parte

I bn, ¿Qué les pareció?

No tenia pensado que fuera asi nn pero salio asi…

Quería que fuera un One-Shot de una parte y que terminara bn, pero se escribió solo i salio asi nn

Wenu…

Espero review's de parte de todos !

Bueno, esto esta dedicado a todas las personas que les guste esta pareja:

Shikamaru & Ino

Esto no será un Temari-Shikamaru

Aclaro.

Bye


	2. 23 De Septiembre, el dia

**Shikamaru & Ino**

**Capitulo dos**

**23 De Septiembre, El Día**

Un nuevo día, los pájaros cantando, el sol alumbrando…

¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable y abandonada?

¿Por qué le debió suceder eso especialmente a ella?

¿Por qué un día antes de su esperado cumpleaños?

Salio de su cama y se vistió lo mas lento que podía, sintió que tocaban la puerta de su habitación

-Ino-Chan... ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la madre de la rubia mientras deseaba que su hija no sufriera por amor

-Cla…ro- Susurro esperando que su madre la escuchara, cosa que no sucedió

-¿Nani?-Pregunto la madre

-Entra- Hablo más ronco y fuerte que su voz le permitía

-Ino, mira te traje tu desayuno preferido y tu regalo- Sonrió esperando que el rostro de su dulce hija se alegrara, pero, mas nada sucedió

-Gracias- Lejana y distante voz… sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar nuevamente

-De nada-Dijo la madre

Rasgo el papel y lo que vio le hizo recordar muchas cosas, lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos… Su madre abandono la habitación.

_Flash Back_

_Una Ino pequeña y un Shikamaru pequeño se encontraban discutiendo en el jardín de la casa de Ino…  
-Oka-san Shikamaru no quiere prestarme su listón-Lloraba la pequeña Ino_

_-Shikamaru-kun, ¿Por qué no le quieres prestar el listón que tu madre hizo para ti?-Pregunto delicadamente la madre de la pequeña Ino_

_-Porque lo romperá-Afirmo el niño que entre sus pequeños dedos sostenía un listón color azul marino_

_-No lo romperé-Gimió la chica mientras intentaba tomar el listó_

_-Siempre dices lo mismo-_

_-Shika, déjame tan solo tocarlo-  
-Esta bien-Suspiro derrotado, se acerco a la niña y dejo entre las manos el listón_

_Nunca imagino que tal pequeña cosa fuera tan suave y hermosa, sus ojos se iluminaron al sentir el listón entre sus dedos, delicado y tejido a mano, era, sin embargo…  
ella no tenia uno, ¡QUERIA UNO!_

_-Oka-san, yo también quiero uno- dijo la pequeña mientras la observaba, esperando recibir una afirmación_

_-Lo siento hija, pero…yo no se tejer y menos con esta tela- Dijo mientras se hincaba y le daba una sonrisa a su hija-pero… -¿quieres una flor rara?-_

_-No-Dijo, le paso el listón a Shikamaru y abandono la habitación._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Lo siento- Salio de los labios de Ino, era un listón amarillo si bien, no era tan hermoso como el de Shikamaru, este estaba hecho con todo el cariño de su madre… por eso vio que su madre en las manos tenia tantas heridas.

Seco con la manga de su pollera sus lagrimas-Hoy es un día especia, haré que sea especial-Afirmo mientras salía por la puerta y el listón se lo ponía en el cabello, para afirmarlo.

-¡OKA-SAN!-grito con entusiasmo bajando las escaleras-¡Gracias!- Y asi salio por la entrada y tomo la primera flor que vio.

Mientras corría esperando encontrar a Chouji, tropezó y choco contra alguien

-Lo…Siento-Murmuro Ino mientras levantaba su vista y se fijaba en la persona, con la cual habia chocado

-No importa- Sonrió Hinata, mientras la ayudaba a pararse -¿Hoy es su cumpleaños Ino-San?-Pregunto con una dulce voz  
-Si- Contesto Ino con la flor entre sus dedos

-Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que pueda disfrutar de este gran día en compañía de su familia y seres queridos… ¿Hará algo?- Pregunto Hinata mientras caminaban hacia el parque

-¡Claro!- Respondió al instante –Hinata-Chan hace bastante tiempo que nos conocemos, tenemos la misma edad… ¿Por qué no me tuteas?-Pregunto Ino mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hinata.

-Oh, bueno… Esta bien Ino-Chan- Antes de que Ino pudiera reaccionar Hinata le habia entregado un paquete pequeño en las manos de Ino y se alejaba en dirección a su clan.

Ino siguió caminando, y observo el paquete; estaba envuelto en un hermoso papel color bordeó y tenia una pequeña marca que decía su nombre… Observo el cielo, estaba simplemente bellísimo y recordó el día anterior, le habia dolido mucho, pero, tenia que aparentar felicidad el día de hoy. Después de todo, no todos los días se cumplían 17 años y por lo menos hoy ella intentaría ser feliz y no pensar en su querido Shikamaru Nara.

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba Chouji comiendo papitas y caminando en dirección a la casa de Ino…Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vería…

Shikamaru y su de nuevo novia Temari se encontraban muy abrazaditos en una banca, Shikamaru tenia un regalo en su regazo, estaba abierto, mas no pudo observar que tenia en la pequeña cajita…

Se acerco lentamente a la pareja con una cara de preocupación, mas cambio totalmente de expresión cuando la pareja poso sus ojos en el…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shika-Dijo Chouji mientras los saludaba –Tu regalo esta en mi casa… ¿me acompañas?- Le pregunto, sin dar tiempo para que pudieran responder el saludo

El genio se extraño del comportamiento de su amigo, mas, no le presto mayor importancia –Claro Chouji, estaré allí dentro de media hora ¿okay?- Pregunto

-Te esperare, Adiós Shika, Temari-San- Y asi se fue a su casa… caminando lentamente y pensando en lo dolida que estaría su mejor amiga.

Y en media hora exacta, se encontraba el Nara entrando a la casa de Chouji, este se encontraba buscando el regalo de su amigo… no recordaba donde lo habia dejado, hasta que vio un pequeño paquete-Toma Shika, mi regalo…espero que te guste- Le dijo y le tendió el paquete.

-No debiste molestarte, eso es demasiado problemático- Dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza perezosamente

-Pero quería obsequiártelo, ábrelo- Y pronunciada fue la palabra y Shikamaru abrió su regalo, se encontró con un bello juego de damas chinas, las figurillas eran de mármol, observo a su amigo y le sonrió –Gracias Chouji, gracias-

-No hay problema… Shikamaru, ¿volviste con Temari-San?-Sabia que la pregunta no debía hacerla de golpe y porrazo, pero necesitaba saberlo por el bien de Ino y el de Shikamaru.

-Si,¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Shikamaru habia tenido una relación con Temari que duro tres años, pero ella corto esa relación inesperadamente, pero, cuando vio a Temari frente a sus ojos todos sentimientos que creía olvidados por ella volvieron nuevamente a su vida.

-Oh- Susurro -¿Qué es lo que piensas de Ino-Chan?-

-¿A que te refieres?, es decir, es mi mejor amiga. Es una chica bastante problemática, pero después de todo mi amiga- Su pregunta lo extraño, nunca imagino que tendria asi una conversación con su amigo.

Observo detenidamente los negros ojos del chico, esperando saber sus emociones y pensamientos, mas no ocurrió – ¿Qué pensarías si Ino, esta enamorada de ti, desde que éramos pequeños?- No sabia que hacer, no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto…Pero quería ayudar a Ino.

-¿A que te refieres?- Muchos sentimientos comenzaron a pasar por Shikamaru Nara, Ino era… su mejor amiga ¿verdad? No sentía mas que amistad por ella… ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE SENTIA POR INO ERA AMISTAD!

Ino era muy…problemática, es cierto que un tiempo se sintió atraído por ella, pero todo acabo cuando conoció a su actual novia, Temari…

Todo habia quedado en el pasado…

¿O no?

**Hola!  
Nuevamente estoy aquí… con la continuación de este minific, lamento tanto la tardanza…**

**Es que…soy tan perezosa… y con mi nuevo liceo, estoy muy atareada, imagínense que hasta caí en estrés xD  
Pero prometo seguir este proyecto…**

**Y ya verán nuevos proyectos más nn**

**¡Queda el último Cáp!  
¿Qué sucederá?  
O:  
**

**Lamento no responder los reviews uu**

**Pero en el prox Cáp., si los responderé todos los que reciba**

**¡Gracias a todos por los ánimos!  
**

**Me despido.**

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
